1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a barbecue stove.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electric barbecue stove disclosed in Taiwanese Patent M294907 includes a body 1, a heater 14, a thermal insulation material 15 and a container 2. The body 1 includes an internal layer 10 and an external layer 11. The heater 14 includes at least one heating loop wound around the internal layer 10. The thermal insulation material 15 is provided between the internal layer 10 and external layer 11. Disposed in the internal layer 10 of the body 1 is the container 2 for containing food. There are many problems the electric barbecue stove suffer. One problem is that a sufficient space is absent between the container 2 and the ground for enabling the container 2 to dissipate heat efficiently. Another problem is that the barbecue stove occupies a large storage area. Additionally, two hands are required to transport the barbecue stove. Moreover, the barbecue stove can not be used when electricity is not available.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.